In conventional liquid crystal display devices, a signal processing substrate in a liquid crystal module is placed on the outer surface (back surface) of a rear case, and a substrate cover is typically attached to the rear case to thereby protect the signal processing substrate. An example thereof is disclosed in Patent Literature 1 (see FIG. 1 to FIG. 4, paragraphs 0016 to 0031).
In the liquid crystal display device of Patent Literature 1, the back surface (rear surface) of a reflection plate (reflection sheet) is covered with a housing (rear case), and a signal processing substrate is attached to the outer surface of the housing. In order to protect the signal processing substrate, a substrate cover is attached to the housing so as to cover the signal processing substrate. The signal processing substrate is fixed using nails. In other words, the outer surface of the housing is provided with the plural nails, and the signal processing substrate is locked with the nails to be thereby fixed on the outer surface of the housing.
It will be appreciated that means for fixing a signal processing substrate is not limited to nails. A conventional example in which a signal processing substrate is fixed using members other than the nails is illustrated in FIG. 8 and FIG. 9.
FIG. 8 is an exploded perspective view of the principal part of a general method for attaching a signal processing substrate in a conventional liquid crystal display device, and FIG. 9 is a partial cross-sectional view of an assembled state taken along the line D-D of FIG. 8.
As illustrated in FIG. 8 and FIG. 9, the whole back face of a rectangular frame-shaped chassis 110 including a liquid crystal panel and a backlight device (none of both of which is illustrated) is covered with a rear case 115 having a generally rectangular shape, and a signal processing substrate 116 is fixed on the outer surface of the rear case 115 using two positioning pins 114 and a screw 120. In other words, two positioning holes 116a and a threaded insertion hole 116b are formed at positions, illustrated in FIG. 8, in the signal processing substrate 116, and two positioning pins 114 and a threaded hole 121 are formed at corresponding positions in the outer surface of the rear case 115. When the signal processing substrate 116 is fixed, the two positioning pins 114 of the rear case 115 are fitted into the two positioning holes 116a in the signal processing substrate 116, respectively, to thereby position the signal processing substrate 116 at a predetermined position, and the screw 120 is then inserted into the threaded insertion hole 116b and put into the threaded hole 121.
In FIG. 9, in order to simplify the drawing, only a reflection sheet 112 and a light guide plate 111 are illustrated as components in the interior of the chassis 110, and the other components are omitted. The reflection sheet 112 is the component present in the outermost side (backmost portion) in the interior of the chassis 110 and is exposed to the back face of the chassis 110. The reflection sheet 112 is adhesively bonded to the back surface of the light guide plate 111.